Bittersweet
by animeshipper000
Summary: Continuation of 'Love? Or Friendship' Some minor plot change. Kouta and Yuuko have now dated for a few months now. They meet new people while Saburo as usual is being extremely arrogant. Will Kouta and Yuuko's relationship escalate or not? Rated T for some language (Discontinued sorry)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test

_Author's Note: _Hello everyone, I promised a sequel to 'Love? Or Friendship?' so here it is. I had second taughts about Hideyoshi breaking them up since it sounded out of character so I made a new plot for it. Kouta and Yuuko once again will be one of the main characters but I added a new OC and Takeshi as the secondary main characters so I hope you all like it.

Let's start the story with introductions of the characters, shall we? Now it begins… The continuation of Kouta and Yuuko's love life, a new friend and some weird situations I guess. Now here is the Prologue!

**Prologue**

Takeshi went out of the train station, stretched then yawned. He had just travelled for 4 hours by train just to go visit his old friend, Saburo. He put his map in his pocket and began relying in his instincts. As he was walking he bumped into Kouta and Yuuko accidentally bumping Yuuko slightly. Yuuko, with slight bad temper retaliated by scolding Takeshi extremely angrily but Kouta cheered her up by kissing her neck.

"Hello, may I ask if you know where a guy named Saburo Yameru lives?" Takeshi asked Kouta and Yuuko curiously. "Why would I answer you?" Yuuko asked quite rudely. "Ohh… how rude of me, my name is Takeshi Tsugaru, nice to meet you. What may your names be?" Takeshi said quite fancily. "I see you have at least some manners… my name is Yuuko Kinoshita." Yuuko said to Takeshi quite proudly. "My name is Kouta Tsuchiya… but you can call me Muttsulini if you want…" Kouta said wielding a camera as usual.

"Hehe…ok then. As I was saying, do you know where Saburo's house is?" Takeshi once again asked. "Around 10 blocks north… he currently lives with his cousin Akihisa." Kouta answered adding some more information. "Kouta, why did you tell him? I'd prefer him to do it himself." Yuuko said sounding quite disappointed. "Ahh… arigato." Takeshi said as he began going north.

"Yuuko, give him a break." Kouta said as Yuuko kissed his neck. "You know me Kouta. I don't like helping people like him…" Yuuko said sighing. "I know. We just dated for a few months… trust me on this one…" Kouta said kissing Yuuko. "Fine…" Yuuko said kissing Kouta back.

_In Takeshi's situation…_

Takeshi walked for about 5 minutes and finally found Akihisa and Saburo's house. He went in and saw Saburo talking to a girl and Akihisa eating ramen from the fridge. Takeshi snuck behind Saburo and shouted happily.

"Meh… Takeshi, what are you doing here this time?" Saburo asked coldly. "Just visiting a friend." Takeshi answered cheerfully. "Hello, Takeshi-san." The girl said quite formally. "You remember Hana right? She's my twin sister… hard to believe, eh?" Saburo said to Takeshi earning a shoulder from Hana. "Of course! We were all classmates before, how could I forget?" Takeshi asked happily.

"Mhmm…" Hana said smiling at Takeshi. "See?" Takeshi said to Saburo while smiling back at Hana. "She's my cousin too?!" Akihisa said surprised. "BAKA!" Saburo and Hana said slamming Akihisa's head. "Ehehe… They seem to show mutual hatred towards Akihisa…" Takeshi mumbled to himself while smiling in embarrassment

_In Kouta and Yuuko's situation_…

Kouta and Yuuko were walking around since it was Sunday, they could decide what to do so they just walked with each other. They stopped and went in Yuuko's house. Hideyoshi saw them come in and sighed then went in his room. Kouta and Yuuko looked at each other then began a deep passionate kiss. Hideyoshi heard this from his room, got frustrated and covered himself on his pillow trying to sleep.

"Mhmm…" Kouta said still kissing Yuuko. "What is it?" Yuuko asked stopping…temporarily. "Should we…" Kouta said getting interrupted by Yuuko. "Yep." Yuuko said dragging Kouta to her room. "Oh my…" Hideyoshi said trying to sleep before he regrets it.

What Hideyoshi expected didn't really happen between Kouta and Yuuko simply collapsed on the bed out of fatigue but Hideyoshi heard the 'omp' sound so he thought they did 'it'. Hideyoshi went out of his room and slowly opened the door to his sister's room. After he figured out everything seemed not to be perverse he gave a sigh of relief and went to sleep to prepare for school.

**End of Prologue**

My first Baka and Test fan fiction in a while hope you like it ^^. Anyway the next chapter will show their school life so read it if you are interested ^^. Please Fave, Follow or Review please. Thanks! Anyway here's the… OC PROFILE

Full Name: Hana Yameru

Occupation: Student

Affliation: The Yameru Clan

Love Interest: Takeshi Tsugaru

Likes: White, Takeshi

Dislikes: Akihisa, a little bit of Saburo

Info: Hana has a crush on Takeshi although this love is quite one sided. Saburo is her twin and they both don't like it. Saburo slightly hates her and so does she. She is as intelligent as Saburo but her weakness is also History. She shows most concern to Takeshi and gets jealous of girls around him but she hides it by showing her calm and collected personality.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: School time**

Kouta and Yuuko woke up; they were on each other, on the same bed cuddling. The reason of this is that they passed out because of exhaustion. Yuuko felt flustered but at the same time angry at herself because she thinks they did something too advanced. Kouta on the other hand couldn't help but get a massive nose bleed seeing Yuuko only in her under garments. Yuuko signalled him to wait and went in the bathroom.

Kouta was tempted to get pictures of her naked in the bathroom but got second thoughts since he knew she'd probably get angry and bitch slap him. Instead Yuuko was the one who called him to the bathroom. Kouta began thinking dirty thoughts and quickly went inside. Yuuko smiled at this and pulled him to the bath tub.

"Yuuko?" Kouta said confused by her action. "You already know." Yuuko said kissing him. 'Yeah, I already know…" Kouta said kissing back. "Shall we start?" Yuuko asked poking him playfully. "Hai, Yuuko…" Kouta said smiling.

_In Takeshi's situation…_

Takeshi woke up from the couch yawning happily. He took a look at the letter he got from Fumizuki Academy and began walking towards the school. As he was walking Hana quickly went with him along with Saburo. Akihisa was not there since Saburo didn't wake him up and broke his alarm clock… for the tenth time. Takeshi asked Saburo where Akihisa was. Saburo responded by chuckling and turning away.

"Hey Takeshi… we didn't meet for 2 years up until now, right?" Hana asked with her hidden blushes. "Hai, I missed you two." Takeshi said patting Hana and Saburo's head. "You pat my head one more time I will crush your hand…" Saburo said smirking. "Haha… Saburo you never change." Takeshi said happily. "Wish me luck on the entrance exams…" Hana said walking faster. "Good Luck!" Takeshi said as Hana left.

As Hana was walking fast she kept thinking of Takeshi, what he did for her. Hana snapped out of this trance and continued walking until she bumped into Shouko. Hana bowed and apologized sincerely helping Shouko who fell down.

"It's fine… but you aren't a familiar face to me… are you new here?" Shouko asked Hana in her normal tone. "Indeed I am. My name is Hana Yameru, twin of Saburo Yameru, nice to meet you." Hana said formally. "Twin of Yameru-san? Hmm… you two seem to be opposites though…" Shouko said. "Hard to believe right? I don't like it either." Hana said sighing.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself… My name is Shouko Kirishima." Shouko said giving a small smile. "Nice to meet you. If I may ask, do you know where Fumizuki Academy is?" Hana asked Shouko. "Yes I do, I happen to study there." Shouko said. "If that's the case, can you lead me there?" Hana asked curiously. "Of course, follow me…" Shouko said nodding. "Ok then." Hana said following Shouko.

"Who is that woman with Class Representative?" Yuuko asked Kouta while seeing Shouko with Hana. "I have no idea." Kouta answered. "Did you enjoy what we did?" Yuuko asked Kouta pushing him playfully. "Hai!" Kouta said forming another nosebleed. "Good for you." Yuuko said kissing him and giving a smile. "That was one of the best things I have ever done." Kouta said thinking of it. "Stop thinking about it and go already." Yuuko said dragging Kouta when he fell on the ground.

_At Fumizuki Academy's Class 2-A…_

After leading Hana to Fumizuki Academy, Shouko went to Class A to her usual recliner. Saburo also went in using his phone for unknown reasons. Saburo seemed to throw small tantrums knowing that Hana and Takeshi are going to be in Fumizuki Academy. Yuuko on the other hand went in and began glaring at Saburo upon noticing he was glaring her.

"What do you want, Kinoshita?" Saburo said still glaring at her. "That's my line, Yameru…" Yuuko said glaring back. "You two really don't get along…" Shouko said in a cold tone. "Hey Class Rep, what do you think we should do to those bakas?" Saburo asked Shouko. "Let's keep that idea in hold for now…" Shouko said. "Hai… and Yuuko, why the hell are you spacing out?" Saburo said poking her.

"Get your hands off me!" Yuuko said angrily as she slapped Saburo. "Is that all you got, ambassador?" Saburo asked chuckling. "Why you…" Yuuko said getting interrupted by Hana and Takeshi who went in Class A. "Hello Hana-san." Shouko said smiling. "I see you met my annoying sister." Saburo said smirking. "Why you…" Hana said as she slammed Saburo but he managed to dodge. "This is going to be fun!" Takeshi said happily.

_In Fumizuki Academy's Class 2-F…_

Kouta was now in Class F with Yuuji and Hideyoshi. The three of them were waiting for Akihisa to arrive. Akihisa was about 5 minutes later than usual. Kouta was selling photos secretly while both of them weren't noticing. Tetsujin or you can call him Ironman arrived in Class F about to take attendance. Tetsujin face palmed knowing Akihisa is once again late. He finished attendance and was about to start his boring lecture until Akihisa arrived.

"Sorry I'm late…again." Akihisa said panting in fatigue since he ran. "What is your reason this time?!" Tetsujin said with a fiery aura. "Umm… a dog peed on my shoe?" Akihisa said to Tetsujin nervously. "The truth!" Tetsujin said while being in full anger mode. "Ten dogs peed on my shoe?" Akihisa said nervously. "That baka…" Yuuji said face palming with Hideyoshi. "THE TRUTH! TELL ME!" Tetsujin said slamming his desk.

"My alarm clock broke… again." Akihisa said closing his eyes expecting a lariat or something. "Fine you may go to your seat…" Tetsujin said calmly. 'Booyah!' Akihisa thought victoriously. "But you will still go to… DETENTION!" Tetsujin said angrily at Akihisa. "Aww…" Akihisa said disappointed. "Hey Muttsulini got anything for sale?" Akihisa said whispering to Kouta after Tetsujin went to the front.

"Hmm… how about this Hideyoshi picture I got yesterday?" Kouta said. "May I look at it?" Akihisa asked. "Sure…" Kouta said giving it. "Ahh… how much?" Akihisa said while his eyes were widening upon seeing the photo. "Hmm… 20,000 yen." Kouta said immediately. "15,000." Akihisa said trying to negotiate. "Don't worry Akihisa, it has a set." Kouta said. "How many?" Akihisa asked. "Nine" Kouta said calmly.

"Fine… you win…" Akihisa said paying him with the small allowance Saburo gave (25,000 yen). "Thank you for your patronage." Kouta said giving him the pictures and getting the payment. "What did I miss?" Akihisa asked Kouta. "Just some boring lectures…" Kouta said giving a small yawn. "Yeah… the only words I hear are Blah Blah…" Akihisa said getting drowsy. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Tetsujin asked angrily.

"Umm… unicorns?" Akihisa said nervously. "Baka…" Minami said hearing their conversation from behind. "DOUBLE DETENTION!" Tetsujin said angrily as he went back to the front with rage. "Really unicorns?" Hideyoshi said sighing. "It's because I think unicorns are better than ponies. "Akihisa said thinking he's getting smarter day by day even though he is not.

After hours and hours of boring lectures by Tetsujin it was finally lunch time. Akihisa was eating some instant noodles he got from Saburo's refrigerator. He sat down on his usual spot on the rooftop. After a few minutes the others have arrived. Kouta with Yuuko, Yuuji hiding from Shouko, Saburo with Fumiko, Takeshi sleeping on the floor, Hana watching Takeshi sleep and Hideyoshi eating some sushi.

"Hey Kouta, how was your morning?" Yuuko asked kissing Kouta. "Nothing special just boring…" Kouta said kissing Yuuko back. "Hana, what are you doing?" Shouko asked noticing her watching Takeshi sleep. "It's nothing Kirishima-san…" Hana said smiling. "Still hard to believe she's my twin… we look nothing alike in personality." Saburo said snapping his finger. "Muttsulini, how was your night with sister?" Hideyoshi asked looking angry.

"Don't worry Hideyoshi we did nothing dirty…" Yuuko said turning away and blushing. "Yep we did nothing…" Kouta said holding his nosebleed. "Hmm… Fine…" Hideyoshi said losing his suspicion. "May I hold your breasts…?" Kouta whispered to Yuuko. "Later." Yuuko said smiling. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Akihisa said eating along with the others including Takeshi since he woke up.

_After school…_

Kouta and Yuuko as always were walking together. Kouta went to Yuuko's house as usual since he told his mother that he'll be with Yuuko every night and his mother agreed since it was his decision. Yuuko was preparing dinner for Kouta, Hideyoshi and of course herself. Kouta and Hideyoshi ended up talking to each other in the living room because of boredom. Hideyoshi was talking to Kouta about his relationship with Yuuko.

**End of Chapter 1**

Next chapter will come soon. Thank you for reading minna. I will make a continuation for this chapter so I hope you will all look forward to it.

**Next Chapter: Love and Confusion!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love and Confusion!**

_The next morning…_

Hana was in her room changing into her clothes until Akihisa went there blindfolded… by Saburo obviously. Hana screamed and kicked Akihisa out of the window and almost throwing a knife but got stopped by Takeshi. Hana had a 'meh' expression. Takeshi said to her that breakfast was ready. When she went there she saw Saburo there chuckling while looking at Akihisa who keeps bumping on a wall.

"Onee-chan…" Hana said punching his head. "How dare you!" Saburo said as they did a stare-down. "Oi, I made waffles!" Takeshi said showing Hana some handmade waffles. "Ahh… Arigato." Hana said looking cool in the outside but in the inside flustered. "Can I have a waffle?" Akihisa asked still bumping on a wall. "No!" Saburo shouted. "Saburo, be nice to your cousin for once." Takeshi said throwing a waffle at Akihisa's mouth and Akihisa ate it with a swift chomp.

"Is it me or are you acting my baka cousin like a dog?" Saburo and Hana asked sighing. "Of course not." Takeshi said ruffling Akihisa's hair. "Let's just go already, eh?" Saburo said knocking out Akihisa and dragging him away. "Let's go too!" Takeshi said cheerfully dragging Hana. "Hai!" Hana said gting surprised by his action.

_In Kouta and Yuuko's situation…_

Kouta was in bed beside Yuuko. The good thing was his parents allowed him to sleep at their house. The bad thing was they didn't know it was because they were dating. Hideyoshi seems not to mind unless they 'make nature take its course'. Kouta smiled at this and looked at Yuuko's sleeping face. Yuuko woke up with a yawn and a kiss. She smiled at Kouta, all the memories they had… they've only dated for a few months but for them it seemed like years.

"Kouta, want to bathe with me?" Yuuko asked while kissing him. "If you'd like." Kouta said holding his nosebleed. "Of course I want to." Yuuko said pulling Kouta playfully. "Not again…" Hideyoshi mumbled spying on them from the door. "Ok then…" Kouta said going to the bath tub with her. "Just wait." Yuuko said undressing herself making Kouta about to nosebleed. "Yuuko may I grope your…" Kouta said getting interrupted. "Only if Hideyoshi stops spying on us." Yuuko said noticing Hideyoshi's presence.

"Hai!" Kouta said as he rushed towards Hideyoshi. "Oh no…" Hideyoshi said rushing out back to his room and locking the door. "I knew you would run…" Kouta said going back to Yuuko's room and locking the door. "Don't forget about school!" Hideyoshi shouted reminding them. "I know Hideyoshi!" Yuuko shouted back.

_In Fumizuki Academy's Class 2-A…_

Saburo, Takeshi and Hana have arrived at the same time. Saburo gave a smirk at Hana and went to his recliner. Hana was about to attack him with blow darts but Takeshi once again stopped her and gave a little sigh. Hana glared at Takeshi and just went to her recliner. Takeshi gave a slight laugh, knowing that the Yameru clan is always like this but he likes it.

"Oi Takeshi, Why are you spacing out like that? Go to your recliner already." Saburo said pointing at a recliner beside him. "Okay Saburo!" Takeshi said jumping on his seat. 'That guy is just strange… but why do I have feeling for him?!" Hana thought to herself confused, she knew that he loved his Mistress so she had no chance anymore. "Why the long face, Hana?" Takeshi asked smiling at her. "It's none of your business…" Hana answered turning away. "Oho, some emotional problems, eh?" Saburo asked chuckling at Hana.

"You little!" Hana said doing another stare-down with Saburo. "Don't be mad because I was chosen as the heir of the Yameru clan." Saburo said beginning to brag again. "Would you both stop being so serious? Have some fun for a change." Aiko said to them. "No way… it will look like I'm losing." Saburo said. "Whose side are you on?" Hana asked with a dark aura. "Umm… Aiko, I'd recommend not to stop them." Takeshi said with embarrassment. "Yeah… I agree…" Aiko said gulping.

"Good choice…" Saburo said as he continued arguing with Hana. "Sorry I'm late Class Representative…" Yuuko said panting from her long run. "Oho, you've been almost late 10 times in a row now." Saburo said chuckling. "Don't worry Yuuko. What I want to know is why you are going here almost late these days." Shouko said in a cold tone. "Well…" Yuuko said thinking of an excuse.

"That's easy! She's been having…" Takeshi said cheerfully as he was interrupted by Yuuko. "Some nightmares lately!" Yuuko said finishing the sentence and lying. "Anyways we've been instructed by sensei that we're going to have another Summoning tournament." Saburo said chuckling. "How many members in each team?" Yuuko asked curiously. "Two." Hana said answering.

"Yuuko, if you don't mind I will go with Hana for this one since she's still inexperienced." Shouko said to Yuuko. "Of course Class representative! It's your choice after all." Yuuko said hiding her disappointment. "Arigato, Yuuko." Shouko said with a smile. "I'll be going with Takeshi then." Saburo said with a smirk. "I think I'll be going with Kouta then…" Yuuko said calm as ever.

"Why team up with those bakas?" Saburo asked surprised. "Is there a problem? Teams can be from different classes you know." Yuuko said to Saburo. "Fine, your choice. Not my fault when that baka just pulls you down." Saburo said planning with Takeshi. "Let's go Hana… we have some things to plan…" Shouko said going somewhere with Hana. "I guess I have to go to that Class F…" Yuuko said sighing as she left.

_In Fumizuki Accademy's Class 2-F…_

"We have to plan for this Akihisa, we almost lost that time." Yuuji said to Akihisa. "If it's something about making me a barrier, Hell no!" Akihisa said to Yuuji. "Of course not." Yuuji said nervously seeming like that was his idea. "Why don't you bakas just study?!" Yuuko said appearing. "What are you doing here?!" Akihisa asked pointing at her.

"How dare you speak to me you baka!" Yuuko said angrily. "Yuuko, what are you doing here?" Kouta asked as he was focusing on her breast. "Kouta, don't look at me there, at least not here with these bakas…" Yuuko said sighing. "Fine… what are you doing here?" Kouta asked once more. "I just wanted to ask you if you could team up with me." Yuuko answered. "I thought you were going to team up with Shouko as usual…" Kouta said confused.

"Apparently, she wanted to team up with one of the rookie students in Class A…" Yuuko said sighing. "Saburo?" Kouta asked. "I don't like him. His arrogance is as big as Mt. Everest!" Yuuko said angrily. "Sister, calm down." Hideyoshi said patting her back. "That Yameru…" Yuuko muttered angrily. "Can I speak now?" Akihisa asked nervously. "No. You shut the hell up…" Yuuko said giving an evil glare. "She's right Akihisa, we have to plan for the barrier… I mean fight!" Yuuji said.

"For the last time, I won't be the barrier!" Akihisa yelled angrily. "Ok then, shield." Yuuji said. "No…" Akihisa said. "Bait?" Yuuji asked. "Nothing like that!" Akihisa said annoyed. "Fine… as long as you get hit first." Yuuji said. "No!" Akihisa said as they began arguing.

"Anyways, I'll accept Yuuko." Kouta said to Yuuko. "Good, we'll talk about our plan in my house." Yuuko said. "Umm… you know it's still next week right?" Kouta said. "How dare that Yameru… he didn't tell me!" Yuuko shouted angrily.

_In Saburo and Takeshi's situation…_

"Do you think your grade's high?" Saburo asked Takeshi. "I think so." Takeshi answered happily. "Good… let's get ready to win against them, shall we?" Saburo said as his black eyes turned red. "Ok, Saburo." The white haired boy, Takeshi said smiling. "Your scores better be good." Saburo said. "Just believe in me… it is high." Takeshi said showing the score. "Holy…" Takeshi said in surprise.

**End of chapter 2**

Thanks for waiting minna. I'm sorry if it's late and if it happens again in the future. School is fast approaching for me so I might not get to update early. I hope you will all understand… please Fave, Follow or Review. Thanks!

**Next Chapter: Some Random Events?**


End file.
